Desire and Devotion
by KokoroSwansong
Summary: Lydia is one of the first human allowed to live on the Citadel. When she meets a businessman who lures her into the world of escorts, she will experience that no race of the galaxy will quickly forget about the war. In the end she sells beautiful dreams, her acting talent and her body. Can she safe herself before it's too late?


_Hello, thank you for reading my first english fanfiction. It's not my first language. I m sorry for mistakes._

 _Please have fun reading._

….…..

Dreams pass... and young girls wake up in our cruel world. Some slipped into a lifestyle that did them no good. It could go fast. It's all fun and game, until it become serious.

When Lydia first came to the Citadel it was like a dream.  
It was a privilege to be here!  
She was one of very few. As an intern to a trader who had managed to gain a foothold there. She was provided with accommodation and food but had to provide for herself otherwise. It consumed her savings faster than she had thought. That's why so few people lived here, she thought. It cost a small fortune. Outside the embassy, there were only a handful of people here. She knew none of them except her boss. Sure, you could call it a rip-off. But for Lydia it was an opportunity to gain a foothold here. At the heart of civilization. The heart of the galaxy. The citadel.  
At the beginning she had no problems. The aliens were mostly curious about her. She was considered exotic. Something completely new. Asari wanted to be friends with her and take her to clubs. Shops wanted to show that a human bought from them. It had become a fashion.  
One that Lydia enjoyed.  
In no time at all, she had met so many different individuals that she had to make notes about them.  
A batarian was one of them.  
Although each species was intriguing to her, the danger of such a man who simply called himself an entrepreneur was enough reason to fancy him. Danger was allways exiting.  
Dyngo was funny and friendly.  
She liked to listen to him when he talked about space adventures. She admired him. Maybe that's what all men wanted? A woman who was clinging to their lips and being taken in by them. Their successes, their struggles and the suffering they endured.  
In the club he had reserved a seating area for both of them. Lydia knew it was expensive here, but she was allowed to order whatever she wanted. Of course she was willing to let a man pay for everything. it wasnt that she asked any man to pay her drinks. They simply would offer it. Even though they were not in a stable relationship. The realization had come to her long ago. It was dangerous to do so, but... she started to love this feeling.

So it could go on, if he had not leaned closer to her: "I like to spend my money on you, Lydia. I know that you are short of cash, a pity... Actually I want to transfer 10,000 Credits to your account. Sure that will help you for awhile. The only thing I want you to do is to come with me, just one night."

It was difficult for her to find the right words. She did not want to be unkind to Dyngo because so far he was really a charming guy. Honestly she felt attracted to him. But ... "I do not know what to say." "I think you want to say you're not a whore, or that our species are not compatible. You would be surprised, so many men here would pay a lot just to talk to you, you would not even have to do anything. I could introduce you to a lot of such men, especially now that your people are new here, it's going to make a lot of money. "  
"That ... is your business?"  
"I own a few clubs, noble clubs, escort ladies are what makes the money. Whether they have sex with our customers is up to them. One like you would get a lot of offers."  
He reached for her hand and waited until she had left her glass on the table to avoid spilling any of the expensive wine. "I used to keep my distance with my girls, but here I make an exception, I've never done it to a human being. That business can make you a wealthy woman, Lydia, do not let such an opportunity slip."  
The money was actually a a good point. It could dispose of many of her worries ... yes, yes. Nevertheless, it was, strictly speaking, prostitution and she had no idea what such men were expecting.  
"I'm not exactly a seductress."  
"You have a wonderful way to make a man feel like he's the most important thing in the room, that's all you need. Everything else... happens by itself. You can think about it, but now ..." He tapped on his Imni-Tool and simply transmitted her the money immediately. "If you do not want it, send it back."

But once on her account, it was much harder to let go of so much money. She could fill up her savings and even send some as support to her family. She could sign up for classes and learn more. "What would we do in your room?"  
He laughed, but only briefly, and she did not feel like he was making fun of her. "I want to see how you look without clothes and how your skin feels, how I can touch you, do you want to know all? It just turned into a bargain, right? I want to have conventional intercourse with you and I want to believe that you enjoy it."

Maybe someday she would really have gone with him. Out of curiosity. Or because she liked him. Even for just a one night stand. Now she was confused. It was laughable how all this sounded. "Dyngo ..., I really did not think that would happen, I have never had such contact with another species, I have no idea what is 'conventional' for you." "Does that mean I have to raise? Dare you come with the scary Batarian if i raise the price? Magazines would also be tempted to take some sexy pictures of you. I know people. Many would like to lay with a human being, they are looking for information about it everywhere. trust me on that. "  
He got up and held out his hand to her, so she would get up too. "Do not let me beg, Lydia, I always get what I want."  
She got up, but tried to pull her hand away. "I think I should not do that." So she wanted to send the money back, but the Batarian had a strong grip on her hand: "Lydia, I always get what I want, you will not have peace before I have it." It sounded like a threat. As if she had awakened the hunter in him. It was just amazing how it made her feel. Wanted.  
If that was so, then there was only one question from her: "How much do you want it?"

Now she had awakened the businessman in him, who looked at her with a smile. "How much do you wanna have?"  
She put her hand on his arm. Something she knew made him grin like the luckiest guy in the Citadel. So they walked out and got a taxi in which they could sit opposite each other. "I have no idea how much it's worth."  
Dyngo grinned. This is different from what she was used to: "Everything is always worth as much as someone is willing to pay for it. Men are the same everywhere, make no mistake about it. They want to be the first in everything. Expect between 2,000 and 5,000 credits per night. And dont forgot the tips." "That can not be real! So much?" "I said the market is demanding it. And of course the club gets a share, so you can work in a sheltered environment."

She had already thought that. Dyngo wanted a business partner and a piece of the cake. "And how much is your share? Do not lie, for I would find out." "20%. Like with everyone else. I'm not a monster. I just love to make money."

"So the bottom line is, do you want me working as an escort for you?"  
So much the young woman understood. "I should treat your club guests and sleep with them."  
He raised his hands in slight defensive: "Have as much sex as you want, Lydia. I just want the guests to spend a lot of credits. I want a good reputation. Of course many will want to get involved with you. They will want to fuck you. Damn, men want to fuck. What else do you expect? Just do not let them think you rudely reject them. Does that sound dirty to you? Like a brothel? I'll tell you something. You know the consort? This Artist? With the pink dresses. They are so noble and artistic, but the bottom line is that it's a brothel, nothing more, nothing less, but still many people are lining up to work there, and I see no difference. "

It sounded like easy money. Lydia did not know how it happened, but she was considering it. "That's true, I have to think this through first." The money was a good argument. She was still young and could use her body to quickly make a lot of cash.  
"Do that, but today I want you to think about what we're going to do together."

She actually came to his apartment, where she saw that his work was paying off. She stood, a little lost, in the large entrance area and watched as Dyngo went to the sofa, where he sat down and looked at her expectantly. "I want you to get undressed, nice and slow."

Suddenly she did not feel that this was right. It felt weird.

Not that she did not have any experience with men, but she could not trump with sexual insanity. It had been boring so far.  
This was exciting. If only she knew how to make herself look sexy. Sexy? That she thought about it was strange.  
But she did.  
First her jacket, then she slipped off her dress.  
Lydia was an eye-catcher. Always been. Snow-white skin and brown, silky virgin hair. Her 21-year-old body had no visible flaws. Everything was exactly where it should be.  
Big breasts that looked soft and moved with her. A narrow waist that went into a broad hip. Fine muscles on the stomach. Long legs that gave her a graceful walk.  
"You're not so shy. Good." he told her as she stood naked in front of him. "Turn around for me."  
She did. So that he could look at her from all sides. She turned once. What he did was perfectly clear to her. "I know what you want, you want to see exactly what you get. Checking out whats worth it. I know how I look." She knew she had a great body. She put a lot hard work into it every day. She deserved it, and was proud of it. It was almost logical to use her body as capital. Yes, just logical...  
"Smart girl."  
The Batarian was satisfied. It was good, she thought, that he did not look quite alien. Human-like enough. Not much to be scared of.

It was an adventure, that's how she saw it. An erotic adventure. Being alone in front of someone and being looked at was something special.  
She watched him getting up and standing in front of her. "Your soft skin may be a problem for Turians, but it can be helped. Asari will be very interested, a similar physique, and my peers will not be able to resist." "I can not believe that, I have not been here since only yesterday and so far everyone could resist."  
"Let's make a bet." he suggested, leading her by the hand to the long sofa. "Sit down, raise your legs, lie down, yes,... with one arm up over your head, the other arm over your chest,... cover up the most important parts... yes, just like that. I'll take a picture of you now and send it to 25 of my regular customers. Rich Men, who are looking for something special. If more than half respond afterwards that they want to meet you, then you will choose two of them and meet them next week. Just a little date."  
Not to mention that she did not know what to expect, there was something else: "Hold on, I have not agreed yet that I'll work for you." "Then I have to write an apology to all who answer, and wish them good luck to meet you by chance."

She saw how he made the picture of her. She could not judge whether it was good, but he did it with such naturalness that she was curious to see if 13 would answer.  
He began to undress himself. Here she saw a Batarian naked for the first time. Human-like enough, that's what Lydia admitted. It was not too strange. He was trained, she saw that. Certainly a lot stronger than her. The passion for good food had given him a prosperous tummy, but that was nothing bad, she thought. The skin color and texture was fascinating. Her curiosity led her on. Even more...

He leaned over her and flipped the back of the sofa back to give him enough room to get next to her. From here he tested her. It tingled. Every piece of her skin he touched with his big, rough Hands gave her the most exciting shiver. He even considered her teeth beneficial. Of course she knew why. It was the first thing that came to her mind. Also he rated her breasts as particularly exciting and tested how much he could press on her skin, without hurting her.  
It was exciting to be so much explored. Lydia could not remember that a human had ever touched her that way. They concentrated mostly only on the special places. Dyngo, on the other hand, felt her arms, stroked and massaged them up to her shoulders. He found her the backside of her knees thrilling, somehow. Especially because she was ticklish.

Suddenly she heard him panting and discovered his erection. Dyngo was certainly not the biggest, but as far as she could see, his thickness contributed to the whole magic. "That's it ..." he said, taking a deep breath. "You women smell when you are aroused."  
What he sensed was the profit. She was sure of that. How her body responded was beyond her control. She felt like a doll that was being examined. As if she was light as a toy he could move her legs and push them up. He pushed her legs wide apart to get the best view. "Here comes the scent ..."  
When he touched her there, Lydia could not suppress her own groans. Although she had already noticed it before, but now he demonstrated with his fingers how wet she was, there was no use in denying it any longer.

It was out of the question to back down now, as the tall man positioned himself over her and pulled her long legs to his hip, so she could locked them behind him. She knew what was coming, because that's what he told her from the beginning. With impatient pressure he pushed himself into her. He was clearly fascinated by her.  
It did not feel strange. Really good even. Lydia closed her eyes. Why not enjoy it? Her last time was long ago, and she secretly missed having sex. All her senses cried out, answering his first thrusts with refreshing sounds that escaped between her full lips.  
Animalistic.  
She could not describe him differently. His lust and urge to satisfy himself was infectious to her. The unique tingling, which arose within her and was barely describable for her, became stronger. Lust was strange. Most of it was in her head. Her climax was only a matter of time and hit her in a wave that slowly drew back with a blazing after-effects. It did not escape her lover. He did not seem to have expected it and fell forward with his upper body. He squeezed his eyes shut, sweating and panting.  
She knew he was spilling into her. Generously, because it could not only be her own juice, which flowed out of her and formed a puddle under her round butt. He only needed a moment's rest, then pushed back and slid out of her. His position between her legs, however, he did not leave. He was ecstatic and laughed. Lydia knew what made him even more enjoyable than sex. The thought of the big money.  
"I have to find more of your kind ... definitely ..."  
Before she could breathe normally again, he checked his messages. His grin only got bigger. "Twenty-two of the twenty-five say they want to meet you. They want to fuck you. And you, sweetie, like being fucked. You just like to act innocence. I'll give you a bonus for everyone you meet and who wishes to meet you again. If you pull off that damn good trick with your muscles, they'll only demand human women. I'll make you the most desired woman in the Citadel."


End file.
